Super Speed
Super Speed, also called Enhanced Speed, Superior Speed, Superhuman Speed, or Supernatural Speed, is the supernatural ability to move incredibly fast, and the potential of which varies on the species. This ability is possessed by vampires, werewolves and hybrids. It allows the user to be faster than any non-supernatural creature and run at an extremely high speed, which causes them to become almost invisible to the naked eye. Super speed varies from user to user with some users, usually the oldest, being faster than younger users. Oracle As the Original Angel, Oracle is the fastest supernatural creature ever created and can equally match even the speed of the Primordial Beings and is shown to be so fast he can appear and disappear instantly and reach highly far away planets in seconds. Whether running or flying, his speed makes even Archangels look like they are moving in slow motion, allowing him to easily outrace, counter, and out maneuver Lucifer's movements and is even faster than the other seraphs, allowing him to outrace even Barachiel and land more hits than she can land. Archangels Archangels possess phenomenal super speed and are significantly faster than even speedsters and other angels. Michael and Lucifer have both proven to possess the highest level of speed among the archangels, as their battle was so fast even barry couldn't see their movements and Lucifer is able to easily surpass the speed of light, allowing him to easily best Barry and Kara in battle. Speedters Meta-Human speedsters, like Barry Allen (AKA Flash), Jay Garrick (AKA Flash from Earth Three), Eliza Harmon (AKA Trajectory), Eobard Thawne (AKA Reverse-Flah), and Hunter Zolomon (AKA Zoom) all have the power to move at the speed of sound and light. With their average speed range is Mach 2-3, some have been known to reach speeds as fast as Mach 13.2 and even faster. They are literately the fastest people alive, with their speed allowing them to run on water, run up buildings, unravel tornadoes, and even running so fast that they travel threw time and to other Earths. Turok-Hans Turok-Hans can move at incredible speeds, almost appearing as teleportation. Werewolves Werewolves possess this ability in and out of transformation and reach great speed, in excess of one hundred miles per hour, which often allows them to outrun motor vehicles. However, the power is unknowingly faster during the night than it was during the day, but it usually works fully while they are transforming under a full moon. When using the power, they become almost nearly a blur. According to Ryan, it is better and faster than a motorcycle, and that is "the best part" of being a wolf. The comparison with the vampires' speed is quite clear is "a hundred times better than on the motorcycle." Even in their human forms, werewolves are easily faster and have greater endurance than all normal humans: "Then I turned and sprinted through the parking lot, across the road, and into the bordering forest. He fitted into the trees, swift and sleek as a deer." (Oz). The wolves caught Laurent, showing that they are as fast as or faster than some vampires; however, they were unable to catch Victoria, who is an exceptionally fast vampire and gifted with self-preservation. Mia says: "I couldn't imagine the wolves running faster than a vampire. When vampires run, they all but turned invisible with speed." This may have to do with the werewolves being quadrupeds (using four feet to run) as opposed to bipedal vampires. It seems that speed is their real weapon, along with the exchange of thoughts within the pack that makes them able to coordinate when they hunt. Their reflexes are highly developed: "With stunning speed, Ryan yanked a can opener from the counter and launched it at Jared's head. Jared's hand flicked up faster than I would have thought possible, and he snagged the tool just before it hit his face." Skinwalkers In dog form, they, as they're dogs, Skinwalkers can run faster than a man could. Vampires Vampire's can run very fast, to the point of being able to fully outrun transformed werewolves. They become faster with age, although once a person has transitioned into a vampire, they are able to run much faster than any other animal or human. This speed allows many vampires to casually dodge bullets and outrun explosions. Like werewolves, it makes the user almost seem invisible, like a blur. They can also travel with a passenger, usually by establishing contact first with the recipient(s) and then speeding away. Interestingly, Human passengers seems to be unfazed by the speed in which the Vampire introduces them into, which would otherwise have ripped mere mortals to shreds. This implies that Vampires can also impart some sort of protection to their passengers while utilizing this power. After Mia fell down into a tomb, a vampire was able to use this ability to jump down, find her and bring her back up to safety. Another vampire used this power to take people from one place to another. Vampires are known to be the fastest supernatural creatures alive. Kitsune A Kitsune relies mostly on speed when making its kills. Hybrids Because vampires and werewolves both naturally possess this power, Hybrids have a much stronger version to them. Instead of appearing like a blur, Petrova almost seems invisible all together, which gives her the advantage to stalk and kill his prey of choice. Wendigos Fierce hunters, and vicious, the Wendigo can move extremely quickly, especially at night. Alpha Elder Vampires Alpha Elders run immensely fast, much faster than any vampire, werewolf (transformed or not), hyrbrid, human and animal. They are noted to stop any other species in it's tracks and cover long distances in minutes if not seconds. They are able to stalk any prey of it's choice , whether supernatural or not. They can use their super speed during a fight to quickly throw blows which could easily finish off any one other than their own species. With their speed they can intercept bullets much easier than vampires. DragonsCategory:PowersCategory:Powers possessed by VampiresCategory:Powers possessed by Werewolves Able to fly at extreme velocities, it seems they just appear out of nowhere.